During the last year, several scientists and scientific groups visited the resource. Among the visitors were: Dr. Stephen Bayne of Novo Nordisk A/S, Gentofte, Denmark Dr. Toshiro Harada of Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto, Japan Dr. Atsushi Abiko of Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto, Japan Dr. Akira Oku of Kyoto Institute of Technology, Kyoto, Japan Dr. Jack Throck Watson of Michigan State University Professor Robert Holman of Western Kentucky University Dr. Alfred Ajami, MassTrace, Woburn MA